


A Dream Brought to Reality

by LostSpaceCadetLeon



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alien Sex, Angst, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Force Bond (Star Wars), Force Sensitivity, Genderfluid Character, I Tried, M/M, Multi, Slow Burn, Smut, Star Wars References, Tagging as I go, The Force
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-04 04:11:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13356228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostSpaceCadetLeon/pseuds/LostSpaceCadetLeon
Summary: Leo unfamiliar to the red planet beneath his feet meets with an alien who eventually disguises itself as the infamous star wars villain Kylo Ren. Ren also seems to have the same abilities as the First Order Supreme Leader. Leo is rather intrigued by his new find. Taking Ren back to his home on Earth Leo faces many challenges with this new being in his life as well as internal conflicts that boil with him.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story has been created from my imagination of fun. Granted it is an alien disguised as Kylo Ren because he stumbled upon the character as being admired by Leo when the alien sifted through the humans memories. I hope you enjoy this. I'm quite nervous about this! First time doing this!

One foot unsettling the red sandy like surface. A small cloud of the red dirt smoking the area around the strangers foot. Though this was no ordinary dirt but the dust of a million lifetimes. Centuries of war, and yet somehow centuries of peace as well. A million particles with millions of stories. That of love and that of hate. Some stories cut short and some ended before they even began. The stranger pondered in his thoughts what could have been of this planet what jewels did it hold and what stories would be told. 

The low whir of his pods engines snapped him back from his daydream. A small shiver running through him again as he took his next step forward towards a cave hoping he would find secrets that would explain possibly his origins. Perhaps even the origins of everyone else as well. 

Galaxy like eyes beheld the stranger as he wondered close to the cage. A series of clicks and chattering left the beings mouth. Soon it called to the stranger in the beings own tongue.  
"Why do you wander here? Are you lost or in search of something?" 

The stranger jolted within the confinement of his suit. He had expected nothing, yet was receiving contact from the darkness of the cave.  
"P-p-please I m-mean n-no harm. I was-"

"You were sent in a mission to find anything... interesting." The voice was deep and intimidating from the dark.

"H-how did you know..."

"Silly being I read your mind. Can you not do that on your world?"

The man shook his head. Lights in his helmet illuminating his features. 

The creature stepped from the dark and the Man stared in disbelief it was as if looking at himself. It raised a hand halting any notion for the Man to speak. 

"You may ask any question. Please do word carefully however." 

The man tried to swallow but the fear had left his mouth dry. He looked nervously to the red staining of his white boots then up again as the footsteps of his look alike neared him. 

"Come now we don't have all day and the nights get rather chilling here."

His eyes widened he hasn't thought about the conditions of this planet. How it would vary from his home. His attention again snapping back to the other being. 'Why would this creature show himself or herself to me.'

"Why would I not it's only polite and is rather you not think of me as a 'creature' it's too close to relating me to a monster."

Soft gasping left the man's lips before he remembered the mind reading.

"I'm s-sorry I d-didnt mean to!" He stammered. Ah how he wished to not be in such a situation as this. He wished his feet would carry him far away from this from this thing that looked like him.

The reflection smiled feeling the wave of anxiety and dread roll of the man's very being. 

"Know that if you run it'll only make this more interesting. Granted I do not mean you harm. However I do like the chase."

"Can we start with names?" His voice cracked through the speaker system. 

The reflection pursed his lips in thought but nodded. This sort of information could be given he thought.

"My name is Leo." The man said seeming to gain some bit of confidence as his breathing evened out.

"Ah the meaning for Lion yet you cower with fear. I suppose it's my turn. My name is Ren. I know it's for being someone living on a neighboring planet but do not judge." 

Leo smirked slightly trying to hold back a chuckle at the name. 'Can you respond to me in my mind?'

'Of course I can don't be silly dear boy there are many things I can do that you probably cannot. Seeing as you cannot read a mind.' His tone taunting the Earthling. 

"What else can you do?" He cocked his head to the side curiously. 

A sickening smile crept across the reflections lips. 

"Are you sure you'd like to know?" 

Leo gulped but nodded. Preparing himself for anything to happen. 

Ren outstretched his hand spreading his fingers. The pressure in the area shifted and Leo gasped as he realised he was being lifted into the air. He didn't know how it was being done but it felt strange and unusual. Ren thought for a moment then decided to set Leo down nicely. 

"How?! What just happened?!" Leo was both terrified and excited. His adrenaline going a million miles a minute. 

Red dust surrounded Ren. Ren didn't know how Leo would handle seeing his true form so he settled for something less scary something from his memory perhaps a movie character or someone he'd cared for. That Ren couldn't know for sure as he collected the memories from Leo. 

Awe struck Leo as he looked at the being. It's form shifting and changing. Ren now wore a black long sleeve and black pants that loosely fit him. He now had gorgeous black wavey locks however one strip of red fell to the right. His Amber eyes held all the galaxies in them. 

Leo drew back realising how close Ren had come to his being. 

"H-how did you do that?! How do you know about him?!"

Ren chuckled. Oh how that chuckle struck Leo to his core. 

"I thought you'd be more comfortable around someone you knew or relate yourself to." His voice even matching the smooth deep voice this person he chose had. 

Leo shook his head. Disbelief consuming him. 

"Ren may I ask where I, well I guess the human race came from?"

Ren dead panned he thought he had done so well only to be cut off from his victory with a question. 

"I suppose I can let you know." He smiled.  
"Do you see the red dirt beneath your feet?"

Leo nodded.

"Here they lay the people you used to be...the ones I used to know. The stories that should have been told for years to come. Yet you all left and I was left behind. I thought you would have been reborn here but you left to a different planet..."

Leo studied the change in Rens being. He had gone from being a cheerful and happy being to being sad and the pain of despair tinged his words. A single silver droplet formed before it was carried away into the above. 

"Leo this place is lonely... you do not want to be here." 

Leo looked at the man sympathy pouring from him as he neared the being. His hand extended out to him. 

"Ren there are still stories to come. Still lives to be had. Lives to be continued and lives to be reborn. If we are from here... from this world. Then come home with me. Teach me and I will teach others. Come home and feel the energy of your friends and families."

Big amber eyes looked at the small spaceman in his suit and a genuine smile played across his lips. He took the outstretched hand.

"Take me there. Take me home..."

Leo smiled and turned leading his new pal back to the pod. Just like before each step making him shiver. This time however was different. Yes he knew he was walking on his past life and others but nothing mattered to him as long as he could turn Rens life around and give him the life he deserved and not a life alone.


	2. A New Setting for Ren

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leo has successfully brought Ren to Earth. Though with a bit of trouble and having to register Ren with the government and signing that he would be responsible for the Aliens actions. Ren and Leo seem to start bonding and become close as they live together. Though Ren can sometimes close off and be moody, Leo seems to bring the alien down from bubbling anger and anxiety as the being is getting used to new settings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am still getting used to the hang of this and I will try to update as much as I can. Enjoy!

Leo bit his lip as the pod landed back onto Earth. He was told by the commander back at station that the government was coming up with a contract in order for Ren to have a place in the world. Leo feared the worst and thought that they would take Ren and try to experiment on them. His knuckles turning white as he gripped the throttles tightly. His hazel eyes looking to his new find. Ren quietly snored in the corner, sleep had taken his form half way through the travel back to Earth.

"Ren...wake up." He gently nudged the figure that resembled the Supreme Leader of the First Order.

Rens eyes snapped open. His amber orbs meeting Leos. He stretched out and yawned. Rubbing his now aching muscles. 

"Leo is something wrong?" He was now studying the smaller mans features. Brows furrowing slightly as if he was trying to delve into his mind.

Leo smiled half heartedly. "I am just unsure how they will treat you. I am scared they will take you from me..." Leo chewed his lip.

Ren sighed softly. "I see..." He lifted his hand to Leos face lightly brushing his cheek. Leo looked at Ren in shock. Since they had met they had never mad physical contact, and yet now it felt like he could feel Rens powers and emotions. It was intimate yet conserved at the same time. "I will fight to stay by you Leo, you are the one that brought me here and you are the one I want to stay with."

Leo gulped. "That's the thing Ren... The government could take you from me and I cannot do anything about it. I also don't want you using your abilities to harm these people if they do take you, please do not fight them. I don't want to see them harm you or possibly kill you." Leo touched Rens hand with his own. Pulling it from his cheek and holding it in his own. 

Ren nodded in agreement and stared at the contact. A small smirk spreading across his face. He looked back into Leos eyes giving him a reassuring look as the door to the pod was opened from the outside.

A team of guards had their guns pointed at Leo and Ren. Leo looked to his commander the commander motioned for Leo to join him by his side. Instructing Leo to tell Ren to step out with his hands up and to come out of the pod where he would be searched. Leo nodded and did as instructed. He chewed on his lip as a wave of annoyance surged over him. It seemed to be emanating from Ren. As Ren drew near the feelig grew almost drowning Leo with the emotion.

"Commander are the weapons really necessary? Ren has no weapons on his being and he means no harm."

The commander signaled the guards and they swiftly surrounded Ren pulling his arms behind him and cuffing him as he gave no resistance to them. The annoyance turned into anger as he looked to Leo the amber eyes had darkened and Leo could feel the fire in them. If looks could kill he was pretty sure he would be dead by now. This is not how he had wanted Rens first impression to go. Leo shot Ren an apologetic look as they were escorted to a secured room. Heavy locks clicked as the door behind them closed. The commander had left and there were two guards at the door making sure no one was to get in or out as you waited for whomever the commander went to fetch.

Leo looked up at Ren. "I'm so sorry, I didn't know they would restrain you..." 

"I could get out of them but I feel like that would not be wise." He smirked as he gained a 'don't you dare' look from Leo.

Leo walked over to ren and sat next to him in the uncomfortable metal chairs that were provided in the barren room. Leo still felt the wave of anger that loomed around his friend. 

"Ren please calm down. It's rather crushing to feel your anger."

Ren looked at Leo with wide eyes. "You can feel my emotions?" Earning a nod from Leo he let out his breath through gritted teeth. "Interesting..." Was all he managed to say before the door opened revealing another detail of guards. A large man stalked into the room with a manila envelope and some papers. He looked between Leo and Ren. 

"Am I interupting something?" His eyebrow quirked as he noticed the closeness of the human and the alien.

Leo huffed and sat back in his chair. "No we were just having a conversation. So what is the verdict? What will you be doing with Ren?" 

"Ren? Odd name for an alien... however we need you to fill out this information pack for your 'friend', he will be processed into the system and he will reside with you. However if Mr. Ren acts out he will be imprisoned and punished, most likely tested on and kept in a cage."

Leo narrowed his eyes as he looked at the paperwork. He did not like how they spoke of his new friend. He also scoffed at the idea of them throwing Ren in a cage, knowing Ren would be able to escape and at that point he worried what Ren would do. However his heart pounded happily at the news that Ren would reside with him.

Ren smirked slightly as his mood shifted even though it was still tinged with anger. He looked to Leo who picked up the packet. "Leo read the questions to me I will answer to the best of my ability." Leo could feel that Ren just wanted to get this done with so they could go.

Leo filled out the paperwork for Ren it took about an hour and Leo learned much about Ren. As Leo and Ren were released Ren rubbed his wrists as he was freed from his cuffs.

Escorting Ren to his personal vehicle, Ren looked at it quizzical.

"Don't worry home isn't far." The voice jolted Ren from his deep thought. He smiled in response then got in. During the whole ride Ren looked at everything as you navigated the streets of your town. All the bright lights and signs made Ren gawk in awe. As they drove past the movie theater Ren touched his face as he stared at the giant Star Wars poster that hung out front. The character he now was on the poster.

"Can we see that movie sometime? I would like to see it since I picked this form."

Leo chuckled. "I will take you tomorrow, however I believe we both need rest. Also you may get unwanted attention if you go see it. You are a spot on replica and your powers seem similar to his."

"What is his name?" Ren asked as he looked at Leo.

"Kylo Ren." Leo responded. Looking at Ren as the mans brows furrowed slightly as he processed the name.

"You may call me that."

"Call you what?" Leo asked as he pulled into the driveway of his house.

"Kylo..." Ren responded smiling at Leos shocked face. "I will only allow you to call me that. Feel privileged."

Leo did feel privileged as his heart leaped with joy. He got out of the car. Ren mimicked his actions and got out of the car following closely to Leo as they walked up to the house. Leo felt small when his friend had followed him. He still had a semi athletic build but nothing compared to the muscular giant following him. 

"So this will be my new home?" Ren looked down at Leo.

Leo nodded before opening the door and standing aside so Ren could walk into his home. As Ren walked inside he did a complete 360 before opening his mouth.

"Or Kyla... you can call me that as well."

"Why Kyla?" Leos brows furrowed then one darted up as he gave a questioning look.

"For when I am in this form but female... I can change my gender... I hope this is not an issue for you." He bit his lip.

Leo looked shocked. It had never occurred to him that Ren didn't identify with one particular gender. "You keep surprising me Re- uh Kylo..." He remembered the nickname.

The name brought a smile to Rens face. As Leo closed the door behind them he noticed Ren had closed the distance between them. His hand again reaching for Leos cheek. Leo this time welcomed the touch and leaned into it like a cat wanting to be pet. He looked up into the amber orbs of the man that stood before him. Ren was staring back as if losing himself in the hazel eyes before him. His eyes slid down to Leos lips. 

Ren pulled back as pink tinged his cheeks. "I apologize for my actions. I just feel drawn to you." The pink deepened to a red as he looked away in embarrassment.

"No, no you're fine Ren. I realize you haven't had contact in a while... you poor thing. You must have been so lonely up there..." Leo bit his tongue realizing his words caused Ren pain. A wave of sorrow washed over Leo. He looked at Rens shaking frame. Soon anger mixed in with the sorrow.

"Ren I didn't mean it like that..." 

Leo shook as a scream erupted from the mans mouth. Leos body was immediately stuck. He could no longer move. It was as if something was holding him there. Ren turned to him tears had started to form but anger and hatred started to form as well. Leo looked on his eyes widening in panic. 

"Please Ren don't do anything brash! I don't want to lose you. You are my responsibility and I care about you!"

Ren seemed taken back at the words and Leo gained his ability to move again. He steadily moved towards the man who was in a defensive stance his chest heaving with erratic breathing as he growled through clenched teeth. Leo raised a hand to Rens cheek. Ren nudged into the hand starting to calm down. Soon his towering frame closed in on Leo burying his face into the crook of his neck. Leo rubbed Rens broad shoulders to comfort him. A small blubbering noise came from the larger man.

"Shhhhhh.... Kylo it's okay I am here for you. I will not let anything nor anyone harm you. You can come to me for anything you need and I will always be here to listen and care for you. Come with me, I would like to get washed and go to bed." Leo took Rens hand into his own and led him to the master bedroom. Ren followed without resistance.

"May I join you in getting washed up? I have never heard of this and I would like to experience this with you because I trust you Leo."

Leo blushed slightly. "You would be naked with me in the shower..."

"Would this make you uncomfortable? If so I will not join you."

Leo shook his head. "No no it's quite fine Kylo."

Leo turned on the shower feeling the temperature every now and then until it gained the warmth he was working for. Soon he began to shed his clothing. Turning away from his friend so his friend could have privacy to do the same. His cheeks reddened at his own thoughts as he wondered what his look alike Kylo's body would look like. He blushed harder knowing he would soon find out.

"Kylo are you ready? Have you removed your clothing yet?" 

"Yes I have removed my garments. Now what do we do?"

Leo reached back holding out his hand waiting for Ren to give him his hand. As he felt the familiar feeling of Rens hand he led the man into his walk in shower. The shower heads rained down on both of them. Leo could feel the droplets that were deflected off of Ren hitting him lightly on the back.

"Is something wrong Leo?"

Oh how his name sounded so sweet on those lips.

"No Kylo it's just I have never showered with another so I'm a little nervous and I also wish to respect your privacy."

Leo gasped as he was turned around by the hand he had offered to Kylo. He was met with a sight that blew his expectations out of the water. His skin was just as pale as that of the characters, his raven hair clinging to his face as the water matted it down making the wavy hair straight from the weight. His amber eyes melting Leo with their gaze. Scars peppered the mans torso. Kylo pulled Leo close bringing his hand to touch his chest. Leo traced the pattern of one of the scars. Even though he knew nothing had actually caused the scars truly that they were only a copy but they felt real. The muscles beaneath the surface rippled at Leos touch.

"Would you rather me choose another form?"

Leo shook his head. "No I like this you. It's fitting to your actions." A small quirky smirk crossing his face. 

Ren raised an eyebrow. "Then why so hesitant?"

"I think I like you..." Leo bit his lip.

Rens eyes widened then narrowed. "Don't play with my emotions Leo... I am not a toy."

"N-no I actually mean it... if you want go ahead read my thoughts know I mean it."

Ren raised his hand to Leo, prying into his mind and thoughts. Leo closed his eyes giving in to whatever Kylo searched for. His eyes flew open in surprise as plump lips crashed into his own. Soon his back met the tile behind him. His eyes soon fluttered closed as he deepend the kiss letting Kylo know he was wanted and needed. Kylo groaned and broke the kiss. Leo looked into those amber eyes. The pupils fully blown and his features showing primal instinct. 

"K-kylo..."

He was attacked again. The taller man engulfing him with his size. Soon pants and groans escaped both men. Leo felt hard flesh pressed against his hip. Kylo whimpered wanting more attention.

"What am I allowed?" His voice was husk and breathy. 

Leo raked his fingers across Kylos thigh nearing his erection. Kylo twitched as Leo wrapped his hand around the swollen member.

"Leo..." He sucked in then buried his face in Leos shoulder. His lips kissing and nipping at the skin. Leo groaned at the sensation Kylo created. A wave of intimacy surrounded you guys. Leos hand pumping Kylo in a steady pace. Soon his hips bucked slightly. His body wanting more. Without warning Leo was lifted off the ground, Kylo had his hands on the underside of Leos thighs prompting Leo to put his legs around Kylos waist. 

"Leo do I have your permission?" He kissed the smaller man in his arms roughly.

"Yes..." His voice cracked as he felt Kylos cock teasing his hole. 

Kylo lined himself up and hit home. A growl erupting from his lips as he was buried in Leo. Leo yelped slightly before adjusting to Kylos size. It was not his first time taking and he knew it wouldn't be his last. He bit his lip at the feeling. Never had anyone made him feel like this. No one had ever made him get into such a lust filled daze. He wanted Kylo to move, he needed him to move. Leo wiggled his hips gaining a groan from the other mans lips.

"Kylo... Please..."

"Please what? Say it!" His voice growled.

"Kylo fuck me!"

It was like a fire ignited in him. He withdrew only to slam back into Leo. Leo cried out but begged for more. This drove Ren into a frenzy, pounding into Leo as if it was life or death. Making sure to gain some type of noise from the other man. He preferred it when Leo screamed his name or when he cried out into a whine. How he loved watching himself overpowering Leo. 

Leo cried out and dug his fingers into Kylos broad shoulders. The sensation he was gaining told him he would soon be releasing his tension. Kylo captured Leos lips again, muffled groans were being shared between their lips. Soon Kylo became hurried. He let go of Leos right thigh and started to pump Leo's cock. Leo clenched around Kylo getting a vicious growl out of Kylo. Pressure built up in Leos loins. His toes soon curled as he released. Thick ropes of cum landind on both his abdomen and Kylos abdomen. As Kylo started to pound harder to fight the clenching from Leos release. This caused a small cry from Leo as he relaxed himself. He kissed Kylos throat then bit him. This caused a wild buck from Kylo as he chased his release burying himself deep into Leo as he came hard.

Kylo locked lips with Leo as he slowly pulled out. Leo winced then pouted at the sudden loss. 

"Thank you for allowing me that pleasure..." Kylo set Leo down. Red slowly peppering his cheeks. "Do forgive me for my animosity, it's just I haven't...."

Leo stopped his words with a kiss. "I enjoyed it Kylo no need to apologize. Besides I enjoyed it greatly."

A smile broke across Rens face. "I'm glad you can take such a beating, you drove me crazy... Next time however I think I'll let you play with Kyla."

Leo smiled. "Deal... now lets get clean and go to bed."

Leo took care in cleaning himself then helping his new found partner. As soon as they were done. Both toweled off and Ren followed Leo to the bed. As Leo crawled into bed Kylo followed and flopped onto his side facing Leo. Once Leo rested himself he was pulled into an embrace feeling Kylos chest against his back.

"Goodnight Kylo...we'll see your movie tomorrow..."

He chuckled softly his breath tickling Leos neck. "Goodnight Leo..."

With that Leos eyelids descended and sleep took you.


	3. Movie Day!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Leo promised he takes his beloved Kylo to see Star Wars: The Last Jedi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm hoping you guys are enjoying this! I am grateful for those who are or have been reading!

Leo woke to Kylos amber eyes staring at him. He could feel circles being traced down his side as Kylo moved closer to place a kiss on his forhead. Leo smiled.

"Good Morning Kylo... how long have you been awake?" He sat up stretching his muscles realising a slight pain in his lower back. A smile crept across his lips as he remembered the shower scene. 

"I've been awake for about an hour give or take. Are we seeing that movie today? The one with Kylo in it?"

Leo let out a chuckle. "Yes we are going to see that movie just like I promised." His hand lifted reaching for Kylo. Kylo grabbed his partners hand and nuzzled it. It took Leo's breath away seeing the site of such a brooding looking figure being so gentle. Such temper and wild fire lay under that calm surface. It pained him to think of how Kylo had been all alone and was now being immersed into this strange new world. 

"Come I'll make us breakfast and we can go catch the movie at noon." Leo pushed himself up and stood next to his kneeling companion. He wondered how long Kylo had been like that watching him until he woke up.

"I took the liberty of pulling memories of all the other star wars movies you've seen so I wouldn't be lost. I hope you don't mind that I intruded without permission."

Leo raised an eyebrow. "No it's quite alright as long as that was the only thing you caught out." He shifted uneasily hoping Kylo hadn't delved into his dark past. 

"Don't worry I have not seen your past..."

'Ah mind reading again...'

'Sorry... I can't help it sometimes.' Kylo flashed a quick smile. 

Leo pulled on sweatpants the looked to Kylo who was pulling on his black sweat shirt and pants. 

"We need to get you more clothing. I forgot you only had the one outfit." Ah how that outfit fit him though accentuating his muscles and form. Kylo smirked as he caught Leo gawking. Leo's cheeks burned red with embarrassment. 

"Do you like what you see?" Kylo approached the smaller man in a predatory manner. 

Leo gulped and looked up into the amber orbs. "You know I have a thing for the character you've become..." Crimson now burned his cheeks and he felt the heat in them. Kylo chuckled softly and set his hand on Leo's shoulder. 

"I know... now I want to know why? That's why I want to see the movie I feel it will explain why you like this character."

Leo nodded. "It will explain most of it..." His words a whisper. 

Leo turned quickly breaking the contact and heading into the kitchen. Kylo scowled wondering if he had did something wrong. Maybe he had scared Leo. Soon he took his own strides to follow Leo to the kitchen where Leo had already started to prepare breakfast. 

The kitchen was spacious with a wrap around bar and a small island in the middle of it. The smell of eggs and bacon filled the air. Pancakes were also being made. Kylo hummed happily at the delicious smells that filled his nostrils. This gained a small smile from Leo as he watched Kylo start to familiarize himself with his new home. 

Kylo took in everything. Storing it in his memory. He wanted to remember this for a long time. Soon a plate was put on the bar for him. He looked at it pancakes, scrambled eggs, and bacon tempting his hunger. He sat down and waited for Leo.

Taking his place next to Kylo, Leo gestured at him to eat. Leo watched as Kylo tore into the food. It seemed as if he hadn't eaten in ages. Kylo looked up innocently as if to give a small sorry to Leo as he notices the other man's shock. 

"No it's quite alright Kylo I've just never seen someone so enthusiastic about food." A chuckle left his lips. 

Soon both of the were back in the car on their way to the theatre they had passed the day before. As they got out and walked up to the ticket booth Leo noticed stares and whispers about the man following behind him. He felt a hand wrap around his wrist and grip it. Waves of anxiety hitting him. He looked back at the man. 

"Kylo it's okay. I'm here." This calmed the giant as his muscles seemed to relax. 

A girl squeaked at the name you had uttered to your companion. "His name is Kylo?!" She shrieked drawing attention to you both. 

His grip tightened once again and you cursed under your breath. Your fingers brushed over his pale knuckles trying to soothe him. Waves of anxiety crashing into you like ocean waves. 

"It'll be okay Kylo ignore them." His fingers still running over the man's knuckles as he ordered the tickets for the movie. Once inside the stares and whispers continued. Leo began to show signs of frustration. He wished it would stop knowing how it made Kylo feel. 

"Would you like popcorn or a snack and soda?" He looked up into the stormy eyes of his companion. His hazel ones pleading with Kylo to calm down. Kylo nodded at the offer. His lips pressed in a tight line. 

Leo walked to the counter. Kylo in tow. His eyes focused on the back of Leo's head. Not making eye contact with others and not daring to look around. Soon a glass case caught Kylos attention causing the man to shift and look at it. A few uniforms from the movie displayed in it. His grip released Leo's as he wandered over to the case. Admiring the odd fabrics. His eyes scanned over the uniform of Kylo Rens. A small smirk pulled at the corner of his lips. 

Leo watched Kylo as he asked for popcorn and some assortment of candy. Kylo looked like a kid in amusement and this made Leo's heart thud. Kylo returned. 

"I'm going to go change..." the taller figure said. 

Leo looked at him but didn't question it knowing the being could do whatever he wanted. Soon Kylo disappeared into the bathroom. As Leo received his tray of popcorn and candies along with the two sodas he ordered he heard footsteps come up behind him. Shock was written on the worker behind the counter. Leo sighed before turning, his breath hitched as he looked at Kylo. He looked past the taller man at the uniform case then back at the man. The same robes from the case were replicated on the man in front of you. An exact match. You looked up in awe. The red streak from Kylos hair was gone however a new scar peppered his face. 

Kylo smirked. "What did you think I wouldn't go all out?" The voice struck Leo to his core. At this point he had attracted a crowd. People snapping pictures and gawking at the figure that stood before you. 

"Excuse me s-sir, can I take a picture with you?" A small child tugged on the robes that draped at Kylos sides. 

Kylo looked to you anxiety rolling again. Leo nodded telling him it was okay. Leo moved away from the crowd and kept hus eyes on Kylo as he took pictures with people. Soon he started showing signs of annoyance and being overwhelmed. Leo went to his aid and apologized to the crowd saying they needed to go to their movie showing. 

Kylo thanked Leo for getting him out of the tight spot and saving him. They sat themselves in the back of the theater. Kylo distracted himself with candy and savoured the taste of the different candies. As the movie started Kylo took Leo's hand in his. 

As the movie let out Leo beamed at Kylos enthusiasm. People still stared in awe as they walked by. 

"Well you're in for quite the treat when we get home." Kylo smiled as the words slipped from his mouth. Leo looked at him with a quirked eyebrow. "Now I know why you like him. It's his power the way he instills fear then his wild emotions so raw and pure. It also helps that you enjoy drinking in his physique. Well I possess all of this and so much more... oh Leo I'm going to bring you to your knees..." He looked to his companion. 

Leo blushed wildly under Kylos gaze. Had he made a mistake? He smirked. No he hadn't he thought Ren was already very much like this made up character and it enticed Leo. He wanted everything Ren had to offer and he would do anything to receive it.


	4. Raw Power

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ren wishes to further his relationship with Leo. He shows Leo that he can be whatever he wants but he also shows Leo He is not afraid to obtain his own goals.

Stumbling into the home as their lips were locked. Ren closed and locked the front door without taking his hands off Leo. Muffled groans coming from both men. Leo could feel raw energy rolling off of Ren furthering his desire to want the being before him. 

Leo's fingers ghosted over the scars Ren replicated to make himself look more the part. Ren's robes slowly fell to the floor as he had Leo pinned against the couch. Leo had already been free of his shirt and pants. Ren had made quick with the fabric that had covered Leo. He wanted him bare. Wanted him vulnerable. He wanted to control the smaller man and he wanted to have him. All to himself. 

Leo gazed up into Ren's pupil blown eyes. His thoughts running wild. 

"Kylo...." the words were gasped as Ren bit Leo on the neck. 

Ren looked up at Leo. "Oh how I love to hear my name on your lips and tongue." He flicked his tongue over what would become a hickey. His lips caressing the jawline then moving to capture Leo in a kiss once again. Leo groaned as he enjoyed everything that was happening.

"So how do you plan on bringing me to my knees?" Leo asked while shirking an eyebrow. 

"Like so..." The smile that showed was devious, sending shivers down Leo's spine.

So Leo felt something forcing him to the ground and on his knees. He noted that Ren was not touching him only staring at him intently as he fell before the taller man. A hand lightly cupped his cheek. 

"You look so beautiful like that Leo. So perfect... So wanting and needy. I bet you would do anything I asked of you, wouldn't you?"

Leo nodded. Pink shading his cheeks lightly as his gaze met Rens. Ren had such a hold on him that his breath caught. He could see the growth in Ren's pants and it made him want to wiggle in anticipation. However whatever force Ren used made him immobile.

"Is there something you see that you want? Come on use your words or should I delve into that filthy mind of yours to find the answer?" 

Ren tilted his head smirking slightly as Leo but his lip. Soon a small sting formed in his head as Ren started to search for the information he desired.

"Oh my such filthy thoughts... How interesting it is that you want me in such a controlling way. Are you sure you want me to do these things to you?"

Leo gulped as he tried to push Ren out but Ren only tightened his grip on his companions mind. Ren's hand palmed himself underneath his black pants as he stared hungrily at Leo. He projected his thoughts into Leo's mind. Gaining a groan from him. 

"Please..." Leo whined his eyes shifting between Ren's face and Ren's hand stroking his clothes member. 

"Please what?" Ren tilted his head and smirked. He wanted Leo to beg. 

"Let me taste it... Let me take you in my mouth..." 

Ren's devious smile returned as he started to undo his pants. As the cloth passed his hips and down to his thighs his swollen member sprang from its confinement. Leo licked his lips at the sight. Precum already beading the tip. Ren lightly rubbed it across Leo's lips smearing the Precum onto them. Leo's tongue darted out to lightly lick the swollen head. 

Soon fingers laced with his hair as a hiss escaped Ren's lips. "Eager aren't we?"

Leo nodded and without thought let Ren push into his mouth. Groaning around his girth and length. Ren hummed at the feeling this gave him. Leo hollowed his cheeks as Ren slowly pulled out only to push back in. The hunger in him growing as he felt the warmth wrapped around him. 

Soon Leo felt the force grip slip. He brought his hands up to Kylos thighs. Allowing him to easily Bob his head as he blew Ren. Ren's fingers tightened in Leo's hair as his hips jerked forward. He pulled Leo off of him. A satisfying pop filled the room as his cock left his companions skilled mouth. 

"Now now let wouldn't want to get your master off before he's had any true fun would you?'

Leo shook his head knowing that he to wanted Ren buried in him. He wanted to feel that raw power again that Ren had given to him the other night in the shower. 

Ren chuckled at Leo's thoughts of the previous night. 

"I see I've left a good impression in that beautiful mind of yours." 

Leo once again felt something forcing him down. His cheek touched the cold tile as he was forced down.

Soon a wet warm tongue attacked Leo's tight hole. A gasp left the smaller man's lips. 

'Kylo... Mmmm that feels... Uh good... So good.'

Ren smirked as his companion shuddered at the pleasure he was receiving. Ren groaned as he continued his assault on Leo. 

'Are you sure you want this Leo?' 

Leo whimpered. 'Yes please take me...'

Ren snarled and got on his knees. Spitting on his cock and rubbing it along his shaft for lubrication. He lined himself up with Leo's hole before pushing in. A long groan escaping rens lips as he sank into Leo. Leo cried out and desperately tried to claw at anything to hold onto something. Ren gave his shirt to Leo so he could grip it. Even though he was still held down by the force Leo accepted the shirt gratefully and dug his nails into it. 

Ren smirked as he pulled out painfully slow then rammed into him. An animalistic growl escaped Ren's lips. 

'Oooo Leo so good to me. So good for me... So ready and willing.' 

He bit the smaller man's shoulder as he started pounding into him. Leo cried out and panted. 

'I'm here to please you Ren. Always here to please you.'

Ren turned Leo's head to look at him and kiss him. Leo got lost in those beautiful brown eyes. He loved how Ren was taking him. A throat wrapped around his throat as he took him. Adding pressure slightly here and there. 

Leo's face gave a shocked look as Ren pulled out and flipped Leo over pulling him up into his lap and re-entering him. Leo gasped at the entry. Ren studied his reactions and features as he began picking up his pace. Leo was unraveling beautifully under Ren and it enticed Ren even more. He dug his nails into Leos hips and pounded into Leo again. An animalistic rage building in him. 

Ren moved his hand down Leo's body then softly gripped the smaller man's cock stroking him while he moved in and out of him. Leo groaned and whimpered but enjoyed everything Ren was giving him. Soon his muscles started to tense. 

"Ren... May I cum? Please allow me to!!!!" 

"Yes my pet cum for me... Cum for your master." 

Leo bit his lip and groaned. His body tensed and clenched around his partner as he released. Like a chain reaction Ren also lost his mind in ecstasy. His thrusts becoming quick and fast. He bit down into Leo's shoulder as he came hard. Letting out a feral growl. Ren slowed his thrusts until he pulled out. 

Leo blushed as he felt Ren's seed dripping from him. 

"That was amazing Ren... Thank you." Leo kissed the other man's forehead. 

"Leo... I think I like you... Well more than like but not quite the other word..." A shade of red tinged Rens cheeks as he looked at Leo afraid of the response he would get. Fearing Leo would reject him.

"I like you to Ren. What would you like to do about this?" 

"Can we... You know... Become a thing?" Ren but his lip tentatively looking at Leo.

A smile crept across Leo's face. "I thought you would never ask...." he kissed Ren deeply pulling him close. 

"Come now let's get you cleaned up pet." Ren stood and helped Leo up and lead him to the shower.


End file.
